valkyrieprofilefandomcom-20200223-history
Lwyn
Lwyn is an Einherjar from Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria. She is a Light Warrior and can be found in the Palace of the Venerated Dragon. Background A member of Truth, a band of treasure hunters spanning the entire continent. A treasure hunter through and through, Lwyn travelled with her father from a young age, slaying numerous monsters and discovering countless relics and ruins. She was last heard from in 346 C.C., in the desert region to the south of Artolia Pass. She disappeared soon after reporting to Truth Headquarters regarding her discovery of an ancient dynasty's royal tomb (possibly the Tombs of Amenti). Lwyn has a cheerful and upbeat personality. She seems to believe that the rest of Silmeria's Einherjar are an odd assortment. Upon meeting Alicia again after being released she jokes with her and encourages her for the journey ahead. She remarks that Valhalla does not seem to be a very pleasant place and wonders who first said that it was. She also believes that Alicia is too kind for her own good, telling her that what happens in the heavens is none of her business, and that she should let those responsible sort things out themselves. Battle Lwyn has a good AGL growth, but her combo and damage options are very lacking. However, she has three projectile attacks, which makes her unique in her own way and a good addition to a party focussed on ranged damage. She will join your party with a Karsnaut, Silver Sallet, Leather Mail, Leather Glove and Leather Boots. Her initial skill is Unholy Purifier. Attacks *'Assault Step' - Initial *'Descending Sword' - Initial *'Overspin' - Initial *'Sneaky Throw' - Level 7 *'Tri Crusade' - Level 12 *'Shadow Snap' - Level 17 *'Mist Phantom' - Level 22 *'Energy Steal' - Level 30 *'Soul Pierce' - Level 38 *'Second Ruin' - Learned at the Seraphic Gate Does not learn: Ascending Sword, Double Wind, Holy Smite, Magic Lock, Resonating Pain, Sunset Luster Magic *'Normalize' - Level 14 *'Guard Reinforce' - Level 24 *'Astral Maze' - Level 44 Elemental Tolerance Soul Crush Lwyn will use the standard Light Warrior Soul Crush, Whirling Ripper. She will say "See you in the afterlife!" before using it. Relic Location A sword in the Palace of the Venerated Dragon, found in a room down and to the right of the Divinity Void in the area accessed by the Dark Moon Stone. Lwyn has a 40% chance of appearing. Crescent is the other possible option. Lwyn will say "Is it my turn now? I've waited an eternity" when you materialize her. Release Information When you are about to release Lwyn, she will ask "Hm? That's all you need from me?" If you then choose to release her, she will say "Thanks for everything. Bye-bye!" Upon being released, Lwyn will appear at the entrance of the Forest of Spirits. She will give you a Goddess Tincture if you go see her during Chapter 5 or 6. Conversation Since Lwyn's story is self-contained, she has no battle conversations with any other Einherjar. Etymology Lwyn may be derived from Lúin, the name of a fiery spear in Irish mythology http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/L%C3%BAin_of_Celtchar, which could be a reference to her proficiency with projectile attacks or simply a warlike name. The pronunciation of her name in Japanese is similar to the word "ruin", which could be a reference to her profession as a treasure hunter and explorer. Trivia *Lwyn has the same voice actress as Crescent, Chrystie, Sha-kon and Phyress. Thus, they share most of their battle quotes. *One of Hrist's Einherjar, which briefly appear in the Hall of Valhalla, is a purple palette swap of Lwyn http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hIEJu3wchHA&feature=related. *Lwyn is the only Light Warrior Einherjar to learn all three projectile attacks: Sneaky Throw, Shadow Snap and Energy Steal. She is also the only Light Warrior to learn Astral Maze. Gallery File:VP2_Char-Lwyn.jpg|Lwyn's victory pose Category:Character Category:Einherjar Category:Female